A public platform may perform mass texting for accounts subscribing to public accounts. Public accounts authenticated by the public platform are usually accounts of famous persons or enterprises with more attention. Since users applying for public accounts usually apply for microblog accounts on a microblog platform and the microblog accounts usually have an impact on the microblog platform, a message posted on the public platform may be synchronized to the microblog platform to extend the spread of the message.
In a conventional message synchronization method, a user logs on the public platform through a public account, edits a first message manually according to a message format supported by the public platform, and posts the first message on the public platform through the public account. Afterwards, the user logs on the microblog platform through a microblog account, edits a second message whose contents are the same as those of the firs message manually according to a message format supported by the microblog platform, and posts the second message on the microblog platform through the microblog account.
Since the message format supported by the public platform is different from the message format supported by the microblog platform, the user needs to manually edit the second message whose contents are the same as those of the firs message according to the message format supported by the microblog platform, and then post the second message on the microblog platform. In this case, it is inconvenient for the user to synchronize the message posted on the public platform to the microblog platform, thereby resulting in a low message synchronization efficiency.